Zack Strife
Profile Appearance Ranma is a tall young man with a very powerfully built body, long black hair tied back in a pigtail and blue-green eyes which is the result of his connection to the Lifestream. Though he is, legally, only seventeen years old he appears to be physically older around 20. Personality Abilities Story The only son of Genma Saotome and Setsuna Meiou, Ranma was taken from his home by his father when approximately 2 years old to begin a 13-14-year training trip to perfect his skills in the martial arts. His father tried to teach him the "Nekoken" ("Cat Fist") technique. The training technique described the trainee being covered in fish sausage and thrown into a pit of starving cats, but that only left him critically injured. Project As he was dying Ranma was kidnapped by Professor Hojo and taken from his home world to Gaia to be his new test subject. Ranma was eventually saved by AVALANCE even knowing what Hojo did to him and the potential risk he had become. Cloud and Tifa took him in and raised him as their own. Zack After he was found and taken in, both he and Aeris had become very close, mainly because of her efforts and friendly nature, and they had been forcibly separated because of what happened. There was no blood relation between them but Aeris had learned to love Ranma, or Zack as she knew him, as if he was her real brother. Banished At some point Ranma was banished from Nibelheim after he defended himself from a mob and ended up destroying half of Midgard. The effect on Ranma was so harsh it drove him into a nearly vegetative state. Return Ranma was eventually found in his catatonic state by Genma disgusted he merely continued on with the training trip using the unresponsive Ranma as his personal pack mule. Before this incident, Genma had made an arrangement with his best friend Soun Tendo that Ranma would marry one of the latter's daughters and carry on the Tendo Dojo. Despite not knowing how to engage Ranma to one of the girls given his condition Genma went anyway. When they arrived Nabiki dragged Ranma to the dojo only to leave in disgust upon finding out that he was catatonic. Akane mistook her sister's angered face for something that Ranma must have done and attacked him in a fit of rage. When Kasumi called her out for this she just left feeling safe with the knowledge that he wasn't on her level. Kasumi then went to check up on Ranma when fhe didn’t find any injury she tried to get him to the living room only he proved too heavy. After Ranma got up when she attempted to pull him by his arm and started following her when she asked him to. After Genma explained his version of what happened Kasumi seeing Ranma remaining Ranma remained oblivious to the negative feelings directed his way decided to lead him to his room. Nabiki helped as well as she wanted to get away from her younger sister, who was questioning Genma about his knowledge in martial arts with an eager smile on her face. Months passed in a relatively monotonous way. Akane trained with Genma and Soun, who regained his passion for the Art with the arrival of his friend and his daughter's dedication. Akane's skill in the Saotome branch of the Anything Goes was very limited due to her temper and tendency to use strength instead of speed, but she advanced pretty well on the Tendo branch. Soun and Genma sparred everyday and congratulated themselves for starting a class in the afternoons. Soun, Akane and Genma ignored Ranma's existence as best as they could. Kasumi spent the entire day with Ranma close behind her. She hurt to see him like that, but was happy for the company he provided and the help he gave around the house. Even after her father and sisters told her Ranma didn't listen to her she insisted on talking to the young man, who she liked to have around. He would accompany her grocery shopping, polish the dojo floor, dry the dishes as she washed after the meals. In general, he gave her lonely life company. She would always smile pleasantly at him, not because she felt forced to do it, but because she was genuinely grateful to him. Her life was one of loneliness since her mother died, but now she had someone that not only depended on her, but also helped with her chores. She didn't give him things to do to ease her own workload, though. She did it in the hope that he someday got out of the state he was caught in. Maybe doing these little things was helping him. Awake Unfortunately one such shopping trip Kasumi and Ranma were attacked by the Black Dragon’s. Fortunately though this attack broke Ranma out of his catatonic state and he dealt with all the attackers before they could do anything to her. After taking Kasumi home he was going to find the rest of the gang to deal with them only for her to ask him not to. Both because she didn’t want anymore violence as well as not wanting to be alone. Ranma and Kasumi were in the dojo cleaning weapons when Akane came in and once again attacked him in a fit of rage. When Kasumi tried to stop her she blindly lashed out startling Kasumi and making her fall to the ground. When the rest of the family arrived in the dojo only to see Ranma glaring down at Akane for attacking Kasumi they mistook the scene as Akane trying to protect Kasumi from a violent Ranma and Akane in her delusional state went with it. Horrified at being called a monster Ranma didn’t even attempt to defend himself and just ran away. Ranma ran without direction for a long time. He didn't know how long, and he didn't care he just hoped that if he ran fast enough he would leave the monster behind. So absorbed was he in running that he accidentally crashed into Hinako. Her anger quickly vanished upon seeing Ranma crying softly in a fetal position. Then seeing that Ranma was about to go into a catatonic state Hinako slapped him in an effort to recover his sanity. After apologizing and thanking Hinako Ranma was about to leave when Hinako stopped him and demanded an explanation. Feeling indebted to her Ranma told Hinako everything from the moment he woke up to the time he crashed into her as she led him to her home. Hinako After hearing his story Hinako eventually managed to convince her guest to stay for the night. The shoe was on the other foot the following morning when she reverted to her child form and had to explain to Ranma her condition. Expecting the worse Hinako was just met with laughter as Ranma didn’t see anything wrong with Hinako’s condition and found it funny that anyone would. While walking aimlessly through the streets of Nerima taking in his surrounding for the first time since he and Genma came their Ranma came across a park. Having nothing better to do Ranma connected with the energy flow of the planet. It was here that Nabiki found him. After talking to him Nabiki began to wonder what was wrong with Kasumi and Ranma as they were both trying to make sure the other wasn't hurt and ended up blaming themselves for others' doing. Giving up on it she took him back to the dojo to get his pack. Just as Nabiki predicted Kasumi was the only one in the house when they arrived so she left the two alone to make sure they weren't caught unaware by any of the people in the dojo. In the awkwardness of the moment Kasumi brought up how Ranma was kicked out of the dojo and oblivious to her interest Ranma explained how Hinako saved him from falling in again and was kind enough to offer him a place to stay. Taking Ranma to his pack they both apologized for what happened. Before he left Ranma gave Kasumi a ring that could be used to contact him if she is ever in trouble. As he was walking back to Hinako’s place thinking about finding a job so that he wouldn’t be freeloading off of her Ranma was attacked by Tofu. Luckily before the two could fight Nabiki had caught up with Ranma. Knowing what her father must have told Tofu but not wanting to repeat it while Ranma was present she tried to explain that Kasumi was actually saved by Ranma. While she didn’t get him to calm down completely he did leave. Ranma went over the day's events in his head. Even if it couldn't qualify as a good day, it wasn't as bad as the day before. However as he was contemplating this the side effects of the experiment started happening. Ranma managed to make it back to Hinako’s place before passing out from the severe fever. Despite his size Hinako was able to turn him over and looked after him until he was better as he made her promise not to call a doctor. When he came to and saw that he had burned her arm when he grabbed her due to his fever. Guilt ridden Ranma attempted to leave only for Hinako to use the Happou Go En Satsu to stop him. Unfortunately what she ended up draining was the planet’s Lifestream. However the energy was to strong causing Hinako to fall into a coma as her essence was taken to the stream. After witnessing her true self Hinako discovered why she latched onto Ranma so stubbornly and in so little time of knowing him. He didn't care about her condition and treated her as a person regardless of the form that she was currently in. Though it wasn’t easy the teacher did eventually succeed in convincing Ranma to stay. She made Ranma realize that she didn't care for what he was, but rather who he was. After the two had a meal at Ucchan’s they came across a middle-aged woman and a teenager girl being harassed by Black Dragons. After trying to drain their chi only for it not to work Hinako felt fear overwhelm her to the point where she forget Ranma was with her. Ranma quickly and brutally dealt with the men. Hinako was able to convince Ranma to shop for new cloths however as they were Ranma was attacked by Shampoo who demanded that her slave come back with her. Aeris followed Ranma when he was banished back to his original world eventually tracking him down and tackled him. After getting over his shock Ranma asked Aeries why she followed hi. Aeries sobered up and explained to Ranma and Hinako that Sepheroth had returned. Knowing how dangerous this was Ranma had Aeris speed the process up while he was recovering Hinako explained what she knew of Ranma since he returned. Against Aeris protest Hinako enrolled her in Furukin high stressing that she needed an education even if she wasn’t in her world. However she didn’t take into account that everybody believed Ranma attacked Kasumi as even Nabiki hadn't been able to stop Akane and Kuno from painting Ranma as a demon from the depths of hell. Ranma completely ignored this however as Sephiroth had arrived and attacked the school. Category:Blue-Green Eyes